bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Soji Okita
He was selected at the big stage of the government. He is the top of the Shinsengumi. Along with Toshizo they are called the W star of the Shinsengumi. He is one of the 5 people who has got a Peace Soul. After Kondo got killed and the Shinsengumi fell under Ii's control, he and Hijikata decide to join Ryoma, Katsura and Shinsaku's rock band. Personality He has shown to have two sides in his personality, a tender personality to publicly show his companions, which is a charming idol. But when his fans are gone he thinks of them as a noisy bunch of people who have nothing better to do and calls them worthless creatures. Overview Soji tries his best to make Kondo's dream of peace come true, so he decides to go alone to Hikone under Ii's orders. He gives a concert there, but Ryouma and the others interrupted it and it seems like when the band activate their Peace Souls Soji starts feeling a lot of pain. When he gets back he goes to Ii to report the events that happened in Hikone and also tells him about the pain he feels when Ryouma and the others activate their Peace Souls. Then Ii tells Soji also got the Peace Soul and it starts hurting because he can't resonate with the other Peace Souls. Afterwards Ii uses some kind of magic to keep the Peace Soul and Soji under his control. Afterwards Hijikate and Kondo arrive and they try to help Soji, but Soji told them he was just practicing with Ii. Soji was already under the control of Ii's magic. Soji started singing, but it wasn't like his usual songs. Hondo and Hijikata tried to stop him, but Soji used magic which caused them to pass out. At the Niji Castle Royal Concert Soji appeared and he also started singing while he was affected by Ii's magic and put the public under his control. Kondo arrived to where Soji was and he started singing and hugged Soji. That's when Kondo's Peace Soul activated which caused all of Ii's magic to flow from Soji, to Kondo but this threatened Kondo's life. Kondo died protecting Soji and his Peace Soul was transfared to Hijikata. The next day rumors are going around saying that Hijikata, Soji, Ryoma, Katsura and Shinsaku killed Kondo. Hijikata and Soji go the Ryoma's place. There they tell they want to find a way to release their men from Ii's pacification and defeat him, so Ryoma suggests that Hijikata and Soji should also rock together with them. Although they refuse. Later they also appear at Shoin's concert and sing together with the band to release Shoin's soul whose being forced to sing Heaven's Song. After the concert Hijikata and Soji decide to join Ryoma, Katsura and Shinsaku's band. ~Later on the anime~ Ultra Souls hears about the Heaven's Song Festival and the plan behind it to control the whole nation who hears the song and they would use the speakers to make everbody hear it. Kaishuu gives them the order to stop the festival by interfering when they start to sing the heaven's song concert and play rock instead. Although Shinsaku and Ryoma aren't with them anymore (see Episode 11) they want to continue the plan since this may be their last chance. At the concert Ultra Souls was being overwhelmed by the heaven's song. They also introduced a new government group called: 'The Shinsaku & Kiheitai'. Shinsaku was the leader of the group and was under the control of Ii. At that moment Ryoma arrived. He apologized to Shinsaku and even though Shinsaku pointed a gun towards him Ryoma didn't back down and got the old Shinsaku back with the power of his Peace Soul. They started playing all together again and got the people who were under the control of Ii's magic back. Although Ii tried to get in their way with his magic, Yoshinobu stopped him with even greater magic. The castle turns into a big speaker and Yoshinobu makes his official appearance as the 15th shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate. He was first seen as a boy who helped out Ultra Souls from time to time. When Katsura asked why he helped them he answered: "I was unable to do anything I wanted and was bored. I wanted to see the Ultra Soul which is said to have the power to change the world. I wanted to see if it could change my monotonous and borind days." After Ryoma saw that Yoshinobu was crying he knew he had to help him. Thanks to Katsura they managed to get into the castle, although they had to leave him behind. In the castle Soji, Hijikata and Shinsaku were also left behind to make an opening for Ryoma. At the end Ryouma saves Yoshinobu and everybody was still alive and a new era of rock started. History As a kid he was always alone and was later on picked up by bandits. He helped them with robberies and arson. The only thing that brought him peace of mind was music. One day he was left behind by the bandits inside a burning house, but Kondo came and saved him. Since then Kondo took care of him. Trivia *He dislikes garlic. *His favorite food is tofu. Category:Characters Category:Music